This invention relates generally to containers for exigent storage of an explosive device, and more particularly to a multipurpose container for use in containing such devices found aboard an aircraft, said container configured to attenuate an explosive shock wave in a predetermined direction.
When an explosive device, such as a homemade bomb, is found aboard an aircraft in flight, a method currently proposed for handling the device in order to minimize the potential risk associated with its detonation is to place the device against an outer fuselage wall in a least-risk position, to cover the device with numerous blankets, and to soak the blankets with water. This treatment is designed to attenuate the explosive shock wave inwardly and to direct the major explosive force outwardly. This procedure suffers certain unnecessary disadvantages in that no provision is made for immediate containment of the device for transport from its place of discovery to a position of least risk to provide some measure of attenuation of its explosive force in the event of detonation during this transport, and valuable time may be wasted in securing blankets from storage and in drawing water to cover the device. Further, existing containers configured to provide a measure of attenuation of the explosive force of the device in the event of detonation are unacceptably bulky or of such configuration as to not be immediately available within an aircraft passenger compartment for the intended purpose.
The present invention provides a novel multipurpose container which may serve a principal function as a bomb blast attenuator, and in the intended use substantially reduces in critical importance the problems associated with the aforementioned conventional handling procedures. The container of this invention comprises a twopart structure, at least one part of which has a hollow bucket shape for receiving the explosive device, the other part comprising a lid or other covering member, the two parts being joinable by means such as overcenter clamps, threads or the like, to form an enclosure for the device. The first bucket-shaped part of the container has a laminated wall structure of stainless steel and foamed plastic configured to provide attenuation to an explosive shock wave, the second part of the container configured to exhibit minimal attenuation characteristics. Placement of the assembled container of the present invention in the least-risk position within the aircraft may preferably entail placement of the second, or least-attenuating, part immediately adjacent the fuselage wall in a least-critical location within the aircraft. The invention herein may be conveniently sized and configured to serve alternatively within the aircraft as a waste receptable, ice bucket or other container finding substantial use within the aircraft and which is ordinarily readily available for immediate emergency use.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved explosive shock wave attenuating container for enclosing an explosive device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose container for enclosing an explosive device aboard an aircraft.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an explosive device container exhibiting predetermined directional shock wave attenuating characteristics.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.